One common problem associated with various incinerators involves harmful flue gases, especially when aiming to incinerate hazardous waste, such as packaging plastics, automobile tires or cable scrap. Another problem in addition to flue gas hazards is a generally poor efficiency. Efforts have been made to overcome these drawbacks by providing the incinerators with one or more afterburners for a more effective combustion of particles not yet incinerated. However, these prior known afterburners have not so far completely eliminated the above problems.